1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning baseboards in residences and commercial buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to a baseboard cleaner that will not damage the baseboard and that may be operated without extensive bending or stooping.
2. Description of Related Art
Baseboards along the bottom edge of walls are customarily cleaned by a broom or by hand. Cleaning a baseboard with a broom may scratch the baseboard. Hand cleaning by an individual may require bending, stooping, and/or kneeling for prolonged periods. Such activities may cause discomfort or injury (e.g., back injury) to the individual performing the cleaning operation.
Some devices are known for cleaning baseboards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,952 to Bradley, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes a baseboard duster and applicator having a pair of parallel upright plates spaced apart by one or more supporting members. A pair of rollers is included between the plates. A pad is secured to one or both exterior surfaces of the plates for dusting or applying wax or oil to the baseboard. A handle is pivotally coupled between the plates. The handle may be rotated to alternately position the pads on either side of the apparatus for contact with the baseboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,220 to Barry, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes a device for cleaning corner surfaces. The device includes a right-angled scrubber head attached to a straight elongated handle. The device is adapted for simultaneously cleaning intersecting surfaces such as the adjoining areas of a baseboard and a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,744 to Sims, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes a combination cleaner, polisher and waxing device for walls and floors. The device includes an elongated handle having a pad carrier pivotally connected to the handle. One side margin of the carrier is weighted so that the carrier tends to a vertical position for wall cleaning when held spaced above a floor.
Many currently available cleaning devices do not provide multiple cleaning pads adapted to perform multiple cleaning steps, such as wetting and drying, in a single operation. In addition, many currently available cleaning devices do not provide a handle that is adapted for comfortable gripping and ease of operation. Many currently available devices do not allow for adjustment of pads to clean baseboards of various heights and widths. It is desirable to have a baseboard cleaner that is adapted to perform multiple cleaning steps in a single operation, that can be comfortably and easily operated by a user, and with pads that may be adjusted for cleaning baseboards of various dimensions.